The Fourth Date
by Someguy96
Summary: Wendy and Conner get together physically at last. Inspired by the latest episode of Young Justice. One shot. My first m rated story.


**This is my first mature story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Conner and Wendy had just finished their date and Conner was walking back her back to her apartment. They were mainly discussing the fact the future and what they were going to do once they had graduated.

'It's a really big firm and just getting the interview means that I have a good chance but they still reject-'

She was cut off by Connor's lips pressing against her own. She moaned as she began to kiss him back. They stayed like that for couple of seconds before Conner pulled away.

'You're going to be fine' Conner reassured her. Wendy smiled at her new boyfriend and how he seemed to have a knack for cheering her up.

'So how did you like our fourth date?' Conner asked. He did this after every date and Wendy found it kind of cute.

'It was different but in a good way, I've never been to a laser light show before.'

Wendy began to unlock her door. She looked back at Conner to see if he was going to make a move in regards to coming in but his face didn't convey any of that emotion. The truth was that she had wanted to sleep with Conner ever since she saw topless once. Although she never acted on those urges when he was dating Megan but now that he was dating herself those urges have come back.

At first she thought he was waiting for the third date in order to make a move but when that had come and gone there was nothing. As Wendy opened the door Conner gave her a quick kiss and said goodnight. As Conner began to walk away Wendy decided that she would have to initiate it.

'Conner could you come here for a moment' she asked innocently. Conner was a bit confused by this question as he wondered what she could want. As he walked over to her Wendy did something that caught him completely off guard. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside her apartment.

She closed the door and pushed him up against it. She then pressed her lips passionately to Conner's. Conner was taken completely by surprise at what just happened but he quickly figured out what she wanted and Conner would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about the prospect. He began to kiss Wendy back and he ran his tongue along the bottom of her lips, begging for entrance. Wendy happily obliged and soon their tongues battled for dominance with Conner's wining out.

Wendy moaned as Conner left her lips and began to nip at her neck. He quickly found a spot that was particularly sensitive and began to suckle on it. Wendy couldn't take it anymore; she was getting wet with him just sucking on her neck. She craned her head up to his ear and whispered 'fuck me' seductively into it.

Conner was happy to oblige to the request. He cupped her ass and picked her up with no problem at all. She wrapped her legs around him as they journeyed to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and immediately attacked her neck again but while simultaneously undoing the buttons on her shirt. Wendy sat up when she felt Conner tug at her shirt and she took the opportunity to remove his shirt as well.

She felt herself grow wetter at the sight of his muscular chest. She stared in awe at his chest until she was brought back to reality by Conner who had discretely removed her bra and was now kneading her breasts. Wendy moaned loudly when Conner's lips attached themselves to her left breast. He swirled his tongue around the nipple while the other hand kneaded her breast. Wendy groaned loudly when Conner bit the nipple. Conner smirked at this and continued with his ministrations occasionally switching breasts.

Wendy couldn't believe how good Conner was at this. She felt that if this continued she would come right then and there. She decided that she had, had enough foreplay and wanted the real thing. When Conner was about to switch breasts again she rolled them over until she was now on top. She quickly began to remove his remaining garments. She grinned in satisfaction when she saw the large tent in Conner's boxers.

She quickly pulled them of and was shocked to see an 8 inch thick throbbing cock. 'No wonder Megan was always so happy' she thought. This momentary lapse however allowed Conner to regain control. He flipped her over and removed her remaining clothes until all that remained where the soaked panties. He slowly removed them and then placed a finger into her already sensitive core. He began to swirl it around while rolled her clitoris with his fingers.

She arched her head back as she groaned at the new arrival. She knew he was just trying to work her up even more but even though it felt amazing she needed more. She looked at her boyfriend with as much venom as possible. He looked at her innocently and asked 'what?' It was at that moment where Wendy couldn't take it anymore. 'Conner Kent, I swear if you don't put your cock into my pussy I'll break up with you!'

Conner just smirked at her comment and then removed his hands. He placed the tip of his penis at her entrance and slowly inserted himself into her. Wendy moaned as he filled her up. As soon as he was fully in he began to thrust in and out of her. The sound of slapping skin filled the room as both occupants groaned loudly. The only other sounds in the room where the occasional requests for harder or faster, both of which were greeted with enthusiasm. 'Oh god she's so tight' Conner thought as he could feel a familiar sensation about to fill up his body.

Wendy could feel it also and she was about to warn Conner when her orgasm took over her body. She felt as if she was on cloud nine as her walls clamped down onto Conner's member as he too came. Conner groaned loudly as his seed filled up the writhing woman beneath him. Wendy soon came down from the ecstatic feeling her orgasm induced feeling breathless and fulfilled.

Conner pulled out of her and lay down on the bed beside her. She snuggled up to him as he pulled the covers over them. It was at that moment Conner remembered something.

'Crap! We didn't use a condom' he exclaimed.

'Relax you big goof, I'm on the pill' was the reply he got back from Wendy.

The two new lovers soon found themselves drifting off to sleep relaxing against each other.

* * *

**Read and review and all criticism is welcome.**


End file.
